


Late Night Chat

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Dean is talking to your newborn baby while he thinks you’re asleep.





	Late Night Chat

Waking up to silence, especially when you have a newborn in the house, is not only strange, but incredibly fear inducing. So when I woke up at 3 am without hearing my baby crying like she had been for the past two days, I freaked out. I whipped around to face Dean, my eyes instead meeting with his crumpled pillow.

I sighed, hearing a small whine come from the baby’s room across the hall from our bedroom. Finding Dean fell to the backburner as I got up to check on her. I walked across the hallway, stopping right outside the baby’s door. It was cracked open just slightly, and I saw Dean leaning over the crib in the center of the room.

“Hey, hey, I know. I know it’s not mommy this time. But mommy’s sleeping. You’ve tired her out, kid,” he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “If you ask her, though, she’d say it’s worth it.”

I smiled, leaning against the doorframe, watching Dean interact with our daughter. He’s right, I would say it’s worth it. Because it is. Jennifer is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, happened to us. Of course she’s worth the exhaustion.

“If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret from your mom?” he asked. When all he heard in response were soft coos from the crib, he continued. “I’m fucking terrified. Don’t tell your mom I used a curse word, either. I’ll never hear the end of it.” I could picture him rolling his eyes as he said it.

I backed further into the hallway as Dean reached into the crib, cradling Jennifer carefully in his arms. He sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, eyes focused on Jennifer as she kicked her legs around.

“I’m terrified,” Dean whispered. “I don’t know who decided to give me a kid; to let me have a kid. You’re lucky, though. You got your mom. I don’t know how I landed her, either, honestly. I guess she took pity on me. Not like I’ll argue with her about it. Now she’s stuck with me.”

I scoffed silently. Me stuck with him? It was obviously the other way around. Dean is stuck with me. Forever.

“Let me tell you, kid. When your mom told me she was pregnant…” Dean trailed off, taking a deep breath. “I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t believe it for the longest time. And everyone was congratulating me like I had done something spectacular. All I did was…Well, you’ll learn about that stuff later I guess. Hopefully your mom will have that talk with you.”

The more I listened to Dean talk to Jennifer, our daughter, the more I fell in love with him. He was being so raw, so honest with her. I couldn’t stop smiling if I tried.

“Seeing this tiny, fresh human being. One that I would directly influence as she grew, god that really screwed me up, honestly. I want you to have it better than I did. I want you to be happy and have everything you need. You deserve it. Your mom and I will make sure you have everything you need, everything you want. Because I don’t know what I would do with myself if I ever learned you weren’t happy. It’d kill me, probably,” Dean admitted, voice shaky.

I peeked my head further around the doorway, seeing Dean smiling down at Jennifer as she wrapped his pointer finger in her little hand. His eyes were soft, sparkling as he looked down at her giggling form.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered. “Thank your mom for that, too. God, with all the stuff she’ll give you, the stuff she’s already given you, I don’t even know why I’m important in this equation,” Dean joked, laughing softly.

“Because you’re her dad,” I said, finally making my presence known.

Dean’s head shot up in my direction faster than I ever thought possible, worry creasing his brow. “How much of that did you hear?” he asked.

“Enough,” I shrugged, walking over to the chair.

“It was a secret conversation. A daddy/daughter moment. And you’re telling me mommy listened in?” He made a face as he asked the question and Jennifer giggled, still wrapped in his arms.

“Jennifer seems to think it’s okay,” I replied, laughing.

“That’d because she doesn’t know I’m her favorite yet,” Dean said, eyes focused on Jennifer once again.

“Do you really not understand what all you’ve given her already? Why you’re so important to not only her, but me as well?” I asked him after we sat for a moment in silence.

“Well…” he trailed off, eyes darting around.

“Because if you need to know what all you’ve given her, I can run down a list,” I offered. “First, that hair definitely came from you. And those blue eyes are definitely yours, you asshole.”

“Hey! Watch your language!” he reprimanded, curling Jennifer closer to his chest.

“Says the man who said the ‘f’ word earlier. While speaking to our daughter.” I rolled my eyes.

“So you heard the whole conversation?” Dean asked, eyes wide.

“Mostly, yes,” I replied, nodding. “So let me continue. You’ve already given Jennifer more than she could have ever asked you to, more than I could have ever asked you to. You’re giving her the best dad in the world, Dean. She’s going to appreciate you more than you ever know. I know you joked about you being her favorite, but I think it’s very likely to be true.”

“You think so?” His voice was hopeful as he looked up at me.

“I know so,” I replied, voice soft.

“I’m scared, you know?” he said to me, once again focused on Jennifer. “What if I mess her up?”

“You won’t mess her up. You’re gonna be the best dad. You’ll help shape her into a strong woman who knows how to handle herself. When I tell you you’ll be her favorite, I mean it.” I placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at Jennifer in his arms. She was finally asleep again, fingers still tightly wound around Dean’s index finger.

“You promise she’ll be okay?” Dean asked.

“I promise,” I nodded. “We won’t be if we don’t get some sleep though.”

Dean sighed, nodding in response as he stood with Jennifer in his arms. Pressing a light kiss to her forehead, he placed her in her in her crib, slowly extracting his finger from her grip. He slid her stuffed bear into her arms, pressing one more kiss to her forehead before following me out of her room.

“I don’t think I’ve thanked you,” he said as we slid into bed.

“For what?” I asked, resting my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

“For bringing Jennifer into the world, into our lives. For loving me. For being the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Dean murmured into the hair on the top of my head.

“God, if anyone should be thanking anyone it should be me thanking you,” I laughed. “Because without you I would be a mess.”

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

“I love you, too,” I whispered back, kissing his chest.


End file.
